philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Popstar TV: Scaredy Pop
In this episode, popstar princes Sarah Geronimo becomes a ghost for Halloween. Plot It's Halloween in Philippines, and Sarah is cleaning the dishes in the Jollibee at the end of the work day, and is frightened by the creepy atmosphere and a message reading "Boo" on the order slips. After he finishes, he begins to run away, but Aga Muhlach stops him and asks him if he wants to hear his "annual scary story", and he does. He tells of the Brod Pete, a ghost that steals souls on Halloween. John Lloyd, dressed up as the Flying Dutchman, appears behind Sarah and Gabby, saying that he'll steal his soul, terrifying him. Sarah, who has a reputation for being easily scared, and is nicknamed "Sarah ScaredyPopronemo", rushes home, and is scared by everything he sees on the way. After being scared by Sunshine, he asks him for help. Brod Pete make a '"Flying Dutchman" costume, but it fails to scare anyone. Sarah realizes that a real ghost has a round head, and he has a square one. Sunshine and Ezekiel shaves Sarah's head,making it round. Believing themselves to be scary, Sarah Geronimo and Friends go around town attempting to scare people, and believe themselves to be successful in doing so, although their "victims" are simply confused by their antics. They then go to roof of the Jollibee where a Halloween party is taking place, turn off all the lights, and lower Sarah with a rope, with Sunshine Grace providing to voice of the "Dutchman", which initially terrifies everyone. However, when a jellyfish stings Sunshine, who the rope is tied to, he starts running around in pain, causing Sarah to fly around uncontrollably, exposing his true identity. Everybody starts laughing at Sarah, but soon the real Brod Pete's Flying Dutchman appears. He explains to them how offended he is by people dressing up as him for Halloween, and that Sarah's costume is the worst of all. He says that Sarah is the "straw ng mga broke ang camel's babalik", and that he will now steal the soul's of everyone present. He takes off Sarah's costume, which revealed that his brain is exposed as a result of Sunshine's shaving. Subsequently, everyone runs away, including the Dutchman, leaving Sarah satisfied to finally have succeeded in scaring people. Sunshine comments on Sarah's "pink hat", and Sarah explains that it is his brain, and Friends screams and runs away. Sarah says "Huwag kang mag-alala, may grows ibalik!" and the episode ends. 'Time/Date:' *October 31 'Cast' *Sarah Geronimo *Sunshine Grace *Ezekiel Gabriel *Nadine Lustre *Willie Revillame as TV Host Announcer *Aga Muhlach *AJ Muhlach *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Brod Pete *Jef Gaitan *Nora Aunor as Grand mommy *IC Mendoza *Dina Bonnevie as Meg and Dino Imperial’s mother *Meg Imperial *Gina Pareño as John Lloyd Cruz’s mother *Izzy Canillo *John Lloyd Cruz *Jimmy Santos *Christopher de Leon as Man Officer *Empoy Marquez *Cogie Domingo *Danita Paner *Dennis Padilla *Rose Van Ginkel *Ronaldo Valdez as Grandpa *Charlie Green *Raymond Lauchengco *Sheryl Cruz *Rico Dela Cruz *Dino Imperial *Keanna Reeves *Keempee de Leon *Kim Gantioqui *Long Mejia *Mark Bautista as Love Team Announcer *Shy Carlos *Richard Gomez *Lucy Torres-Gomez *Juliana Torres-Gomez *Josh Padilla *Joseph Bitangcol *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Bobby Andrews *JC De Vera *BJ Go *BJ Forbes *Zoren Legaspi as JC's dad *Bella Flores as Jasmine Curtis-Smith’s mother *Jonah Laurens *John Lapus *Alex Gonzaga 'Songs' *''There is Life'' (Bambi II) - Sarah Geronimo *''Feels Like Love'' (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo 'See also' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5